Midnight in Japan
Midnight in Japan is the fourth episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary When Princess Luna was very unhappy and feeling sad during the days of being royal, Princess Yuna and Hiro decided to cheer her up by taking their friends and family to Japan for a whole family vacation. Hiro was looking forward to see his old home again and even see his friends, while Yuna remembers when she first visits Japan as a littlest baby filly. Plot Luna feeling sad/At the Castle of Friendship/Cheering Luna up/Flying to Japan One day at Canterlot, Princess Yuna and her mother, Princess Luna were in the throne room, looking at the picture album with the pictures about the events of Between Dark and Dawn, The Summer Set Breakdown, The Ending of the End, The Last Problem, Hiro and Luna's marriage, and the birth of Yuna. But then, Luna begins to felt unhappy. When Hiro tries to comfort Luna, she ran off to her bedroom looking at her picture with Yuna as a baby. Just when Hiro told Yuna about their vacation in Japan, she has an idea to cheer Luna up. At the Castle of Friendship, Yuna came to see her friends as she announces a family vacation to Japan. In the vehicle workshop, Gyro Gearloose, Ludwig von Drake, Herman the Bootle Beetle, Ford Pines, Wallace, Gromit, Fluffles, Shaun, and Lu-la presented the all new Mighty Bus (simillar to the Sea Ship Atlantis with extra refreshments for traveling, seats turning into beds, TVs, and many more), Launchpad McQuack volunteered to be the driver, Scrooge McDuck agreed be the captain, and Bentina Beakley will serve some beverages to passengers. When Luna and Hiro packed their belongings, it was time for the whole friends and family to leave for Japan. In the Mighty Bus, Yuna kept her parents company like she always do for special Japanese occasions. Arriving at Japan/In Tokyo, Japan/At Tokugawa Tower/Meeting the Japanese people As everyone arrived at Japan, Yuna and all of her friends and family were amazed at the vew. Just when they arrived in Tokyo, Yuna and the others were amazed to see the colorful lights and the Japanese words. Soon, they have hotel reservations at Tokugawa Tower. In the first flashback, the month after Yuna was born, she and her family took their first trip to Tokyo and Luna uses her magic aura to change her baby's diaper. In the present, Shu Todoroki, Samurai Jack, Kubo, Sariatu, Hanzo, Raiden the Moon King, Kameyo, Mr. Miyagi, Ito-San, and Professor Moshimo arrived to greet Yuna and the others. In the next flashback, Yuna could remember her infancy when she first met Kubo as he retured her to her family after wondering off. In the present, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Princess Cadance, Fizzlepop, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, Wildberry Princess, and Turtle Princess are enjoying at the spa and Yuna and the others are swimming in the indoor swimming pool. When Celestia and Luna tells Yuna and Snowdrop the bedtime story about their former retirement and how they first met Luster Dawn, Yuna sleeps with her mother. Seeing everything/Yuna remembers her infancy in Japan/Back at the Tokugawa Tokyo The next morning, Yuna and the others have breakfast. After that, they explores Tokyo by seeing the Japanese Toy Store, seeing the Plarail Trains toys, the other stores, watching sumo wrestling, watching the kabuki lady show, anime (including Pokémon, Galaxy Express 999, The Galaxy Railways, Digimon, and Sailor Moon), when Yuna remembers now. In another flashback, Luna was running some errands while Yuna on a stroller, getting a Japanese baby toy, seeing the Galaxy Express 999 and Big One (from The Galaxy Railways) takes off into space for the very first time. In the present at a restaurant, Yuna and the others are enjoying sushi, wasabi, and some Japanese food. Yuna and the others continue exploring Japan, taking some pictures, selfies, watching the Kaiju monsterverse films including Godzilla (2014) and Godzilla: King of the Monsters, seeing the mountain called "Mt. Fuji" and looking at the Galaxy Express 999 and Big One (from The Galaxy Railways). Back at Tokugawa Tokyo, Yuna and her friends researches on the Journals 1-13 about the kaiju monsters like Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, King Ghidorah, King Kong, and MUTO before bedtime. Yuna watches the Space Trains taking off/A Bonsai Tree for Luna During the night, Yuna and the others watches the Galaxy Express 999, Big One, and the other space trains (including the Galaxy Expresses 111-888 and many more) in amazement just like watching colorful meteor shower before goes back to sleep. The next day, Yuna and her family enters a shop, when they meet Ash Ketchum, Selena, and the rest of their friends. Then, Yuna spotted a bonsai tree and pays it when Luna loved the bonsai tree and named it, "Banzai". Meanwhile, Solarna, Sharon, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess are drag racing against some Japanese cars with K.I.T.T. (as Ecto-88), the Pink Vampire Hearse, the Flame Buggy, and the Flurry Furry (Flurry Heart's main car). Then, at the candy store, Yuna and Snowdrop buys some Japanese jawbreakers (for Eddy, Double D and Ed), taffies for their mother, and many more kinds of candies for Li'l Cheese, Skyla, the Royal Crusaders, Vanellope von Schweetz, Yuna's aunt Celestia, some jellybeans for Chrysalis, and Princess Twilight Sparkle. At the Tokugawa Tokyo, they came to a book store and read some books. Going back home to Equestria/A Brand New Adviser for Luna and Hiro/Epilogue Just as soon as Princess Luna was cheered up after a few days trip in Japan, Yuna was glad she'd doing much better. Later, Scrappy-Doo introduce Tommy Turnbull, Lola Mbola, Gus Turner, RobotBoy, and RobotGirl, while Kubo introduce Coraline Jones, Wybie Lovat, Norman Babcock, Neil Downe, Eggs, and Winnie Portley-Rind, they offer to join her team as Yuna decided to accept them. It was time to go home in Equestria, as everyone is all packed, they all returned home. Back at home in Canterlot after Luna placed Banzai on a mantel, she pretended to be Godzilla and Celestia pretends to be Mothra by playing with Yuna and Snowdrop as they laughed while Hiro and Duck watched. Down at the Equestrian docks, there's a familiar bird that wears a belt that has the Shockers insignia on it. This is a Shocker Greeed and he's making contact to the other member of Shocker that are back in Japan. In the end credits, Luna pretends to be King Ghidora by chasing Yuna and Snowdrop while Celestia pretends to be Godzilla. Trivia *Shu Todoroki, Samurai Jack, Kubo, Sariatu, Hanzo, Raiden the Moon King, Kameyo, Mr. Miyagi, Ito-San, and Professor Moshimo will make their first ever appearance in this episode. *Chi-Fu will become the adviser for Princess Luna and Prince Hiro. *Princess Yuna, her friends, their families, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Phil, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, and their friends will go on a vacation to Japan to cheer Luna up. *Princess Luna will get her very own Bonsai tree and names it, "Banzai", named after the hyena, Banzai. *Princess Yuna's favorite Japanese TV Shows will be Power Rangers Samurai, Samurai Jack, Galaxy Express 999, The Galaxy Railways, Pokémon, Digimon, Sailor Moon and Power Rangers Ninja Storm. *Princess Yuna will remember that she goes to Japan for the very first time since she was a baby. *At Tokugawa Tower, Luna, Princess Celestia, Princess Cadance, Rarity, James, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, Hot Dog Princess, Turtle Princess, Wildberry Princess, Sally, Holley Shiftwell, and Ishani will enjoy relaxing at the Spa room. *By the end of this episode, it will be revealed as one of the Members of Shocker who'd followed Princess Yuna's group to the Mighty Bus back to Equestria. Songs and Music Scores # Transcript *Midnight in Japan (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225